New Fighter
by Lady Thetford
Summary: this is more about cooler but i couldnt find a link for him there is a better summary inside but basicly King Kold is off looking for fighters,he takes his sons with him when they enter a contest and meet a potential candidate!but there is more about her.
1. Chapter 1

**New Fighter**

The story line

King Kold is in charge at the moment, his two sons, Cooler and Frieza haven't gone off to do their own thing yet. Cooler is about 19, and Frieza is about 17. So neither are as powerful as they are in the normal DBZ.

King Kold is out searching for some new fighters with good potential, so he starts going along to various tournaments to see what he can find.

Those who he chooses don't have much of a choice (next to none) over whether or not to join him.

He goes to some run-down, backwater planet, expecting to find nothing- or a few idiots to put on the front line. Cooler and Frieza even enter the tournament so as to get the prize money, but they find an impressive fighter of very interesting origin.

But it seems that this fighter isn't all that interested in working for Kold, or alongside his sons.

And they don't seem to have any family for Kold to threaten!

plus later in the story, this person seems to have some hidden task, but can they do it?

Anyway, you will find out more if you READ IT!

and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – signing in

Main POV 

Cooler and Frieza stood next to their father both glancing around at the other potential competitors. Neither could believe that their father, King Kold had forced them to come here with him.

They had much better things that they could be doing, like training, if they were to one-day rule the Kold Empire then they needed to be as strong as they could be.

Especially as the competition for that would be each other.

So as a compromise they had entered the contest with the idea that it could act as a small bout of training, plus there would be a prize at the end.

A nice little sum of five thousand in gold, along with all the glory of winning.

Cooler watched with a disgusted look as what looked like a large lump of grey goo with about ten black eyes and no mouth of other limbs oozed slowly past them.

This would be easy money that was for sure, he knew that he could beat all the competitors he had seen so far, his only real challenge would be his younger brother, Frieza. And he was confident of winning that match anyway; he always won against his sibling.

He followed his two family members to the main desk to sign into the contest, looking around and sizing up his opponents as he did so. Yes, this would just be too easy.

?'S POV 

She walked through the crowd of aliens until she got to the main desk to sign in. it was the normal aliens competing as far as she had seen, which was good as none of them were really much of a challenge, it would be easy money.

"Why hello! Are you planning on entering again? the girl nodded in response and handed over a few coins. She had been in the last three competitions and won the last time she had been here, and the alien behind the desk never forgot a face.

"And I plan to win again this time." she answered the alien behind the desk as he passed her a card with a random number on it.

"I don't know about that, not this time… King Kold is here to watch the fights and I hear his two sons have entered, they both look strong, and if they're anything like King Kold then they _are_ strong…"

The girl laughed and shook her head as her slender tail swished from side to side in her amusement, "you said the exact same thing about hothead last time, and I blasted him right out of the ring! Thanks for the warning but I can take care of myself."

"Yeah but you only beat blaze by a ring out, he'll be on the look out for it this time round."

"Then I'll just beat him properly this time,"

And with that she walked to find the room with her card number on it.

Each fighter was given a small room in which to change into his or her combat clothes, warm up, and generally relax before the contest.

Not only that, but after the first few rounds, for those who get through it would be their accommodation for as long as they were still in the competition.

The girl walked past the doors until she reached hers and entered.

She walked into a small white room, there was a small bed with a sheet of paper on it that carried details about the contest and had a layout of the ring on it.

She spotted a few hooks on the wall opposite to put her clothes.

She started to change into her clothes for the upcoming fights.

A loud bell sounded somewhere in the distance signalling that all the signing in desks were now closed, another would be going off soon to announce the start of the first rounds, where all the bad fighters are taken out, and the better ones would stay in.

Then she would go to the bar to size up King Kold's sons, she figured that they should be easy to recognise. And she needed to know who to watch put for when it came to the fights.

_End of chapter_

Well I hope you liked it so far, not a lot happened in this one, it was more to introduce the characters than anything else.

**You will find out the girls name, hopefully in not to long… the reason that you don't know it already is NOT because of some clever plan that is part of the story… its more 'coz I haven't thought of one I like yet! … How sad… so suggestions are more than welcome for names!**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think! And the next chapter should be up soon! X **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A bet and a warning** Main POV 

Cooler had not needed to get changed as he had arrived already in his usual armour so was now sitting at the contestant's bar.

For a backwater dump of a planet they sure did go all out for these competitions.

Giving everyone their own room with details about the rules of the competition, a drawing of the layout of the ring, and a bar for just the contestants, to check out the other competition and relax in.

Alcohol wasn't served until after the competition on that day so he was currently sitting with an energy drink. Not that he needed it, none of the competitors looked even worth his time.

He watched as the grey slime he had seen earlier oozed past, and saw the door open out of the corner of his eye.

A young girl walked in and looked around.

She was a slender but curvy build and had a long slender tail, just like a saiyan, but hers looked more delicate, plus it was the same colour as her hair rather than the normal brown.

Her hair was long and black and was worn down and Cooler could have sworn that it had a hint of purple in it.

He couldn't see the exact colour of her eyes, but he could tell that they weren't black like a normal saiyan.

She was dressed in flat black shoes with a short black skirt with slits in the sides that would have left little for the imagination if she didn't have the dark purple shorts underneath it that showed off her slender legs perfectly.

She also wore a black top that exposed a flat, toned stomach, both her skirt and top were lined with a dark purple, the exact same shade as her shorts.

After looking around she walked forward towards the bar and sat on a stool that was two or three seats away from his. He watched her curiously out of the corner of his eye, there was something about her that intrigued him, at first glance she looked saiyan, but if you looked closer, there was something not saiyan about her at the same time.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when an orange skinned and slightly muscled humanoid with bright red spiked hair sat between them with his back to Cooler and facing the girl.

"My, my, fancy seeing you here darling, Howa's you bin?" the orange humanoid asked smoothly while running a hand up the girls thigh.

The girl slapped his hand away from herself before answering angrily, "I was just fine until you showed up hothead, now get lost."

Cooler couldn't see the humanoids expression- just the back of his head- but it was clear that he had been unaffected by the girls response, in fact if anything, it just seemed to egg him on. "Hothead? Now that one hurt, you know full well that 'hothead' is not my name. But I'll gladly get lost, if you come with me…" he leaned forward slightly and the girl pushed him away from her.

"Not gonna happen, now fuck off you waste of space." Cooler heard the humanoid man growl in anger before he answered, "you have a sharp tongue, but lets see how you handle me in the arena! Lets make a little bet, shall we?" Cooler could tell by the mans voice that he was smirking.

"Involving what?" the girl sighed as if she was bored out of her mind, the man next to her chuckled slightly.

"We will most likely fight against each other, so lets just say if I win, you come with me without a fight, and no fuss. And stop calling me that!"

Cooler resisted the urge to both hit the man across the room and laugh at his clear annoyance at the nickname, and waited for the females' answer.

"Okay, and _when_ I win, you leave me along for good?"

the humanoid paused for a moment "Agreed."

They shook hands and the man started to walk away, after getting about five feet away he stopped and continued to speak.

"Mark my words, sweetheart, soon you will be seeing me in a different light. You will soon find out that you cant run forever, especially now they know where you are."

The girl visibly smirked and answered, "listen, idiot, you can do whatever the hell you like with the lights, but I really don't think it will make any difference to what I think of you. And I can beat them any day, you wait, you'll all be sorry."

The man just growled and his red hair seemed to light up slightly, but he just continued to walk away.

"You know, I don't think that that bet was a great idea." The yellow octopus like alien behind the bar told the girl, but she just shrugged her shoulders, "I beat him once before, this time will be no different."

The yellow alien shook his head while cleaning a glass with two tentacles and swept the floor with another. "I know you won last time, but I hear that Blaze has got a lot stronger since last time, plus he wouldn't have made the bet unless he was completely confident that he would win it."

The girl just shrugged again, seemingly unaffected by what she had just been told, "you could say the same about me. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see, wont we?" and with that she hopped off her seat and left the bar, walking towards the arena.

The octopus alien sighed heavily, "she's going to wind up getting herself into trouble one of these days."

Deciding that he wanted to know more about this girl Cooler quickly started a conversation "so you know her, do you?" he asked curiously.

The alien shrugged, "I know that she has been in the last few competitions, and got the top prize last time, second the time before, and third the time before that, apart from that I don't know anything about her I'm afraid. But she's a very impressive fighter, she can be very clever, and a lot stronger than she looks. I'd watch out for her if I were you."

Cooler nodded "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." he turned and left following the same direction that girl had just gone in.

_End of chapter_

**Heya again!**

**Now how many of you worked out that Blaze or 'hothead' was mentioned in the previous chapter?**

**Probably all of you as its kinda obvious, but oh well!**

**So the girl made the bet and Cooler got the warning… what will happen next?**

**Oh and the first rounds will be starting soon! Yay! **

**Oh and huge thanks to 'bookgrl' for reviewing! X **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – round one

The girl walked angrily in the direction of the ring and a bell rang in the distance signalling that the contest would begin shortly.

Random numbers would be called out two at a time, the two called would then have to fight each other, the winner would go through to the next round the following day while the looser would have to leave.

It was a bit hit and miss, but that was the way it worked.

She turned and walked towards the ring as the stands began to fill up, the competitors kept separate from the non-competitors so there would be no fraternisation.

A bright blue frog like alien but with long, skinny, humanoid arms and legs hopped into the middle of the ring with a microphone attached to the side of his head to be greeted by a roaring crowd (literally in some cases!).

He smiled broadly with his wide mouth and yelled into the microphone "hello everyone! And welcome to the 357th combat contest! I'm flipper, and I will be your commentator for the duration of the tournament!"

The crowd roared and cheered once again and a few members of it stifled sniggers at flippers name.

"Okay, I have with me a list of all the contestants numbers and my team over there." He gestured to a small crowd of aliens, "have sorted out all the numbers for me, I will call out the first two numbers and the two of you with those numbers are to come up here and fight! The winner will stay here, while the looser will be out of the competition, and can either go home or stay in one of the hotels nearby and watch the rest of the competition!"

The flipper shouted out two random numbers and after a few minutes there were two other aliens in the ring with him.

"Okay, you all _should_ know the rules, but I'm gonna tell them again anyway! You are only to fight inside the ring, if you set foot or land outside of it then it's a ring out and you loose, flying doesn't count as a ring out. You are _not_ to kill your opponents, both deliberately _or_ accidentally, if you do you will be disqualified and banned from further competitions here. If you knock someone down and they fail to move within ten seconds without being held down, then I will begin to count down from twenty. If they are not up at least half way in that twenty-second period they loose. They are not allowed to be held down. If a contestant is unconscious or is deemed as too injured to fight, the round will go to the other contestant and the injured one will loose. Also anyone, who wants to give up, can do so, but they will loose the fight. None of you are permitted to use _any_ weapons unless they are a part of your body. Oh and you are not to by _any_ circumstances to fire any attacks at the audience! We don't want a repeat of last time! Or you will be disqualified and banned. Now I think that's it, I'm not going through that at the start of every round so I hope you heard it all! Because I'm not gonna repeat it!"

He gestured for the two fighters to step towards the middle of the ring, and shouted "begin!" at the top of his voice and jumped out of the ring.

The two fighters ran at each other and sent blow after blow at each other.

The girl sighed, unimpressed, they were just exchanging punches, trying to win with brute strength, there was no technique in there.

After a long time the winner was declared and the next two went on. Then the next two. Then the next.

The girl yawned as one of the fighters in the ring was carried away on a stretcher to go to the healing tanks.

"Contestant number 127 and number 665!" the girl stood up, being number 665 and made her way down to the ring.

When she got there her opponent was already standing there waiting for her.

He was like a giant light green ogre, but with huge teeth and claws, he was at least four-foot taller than she was and an incredibly bulky build.

He laughed as soon as he saw her enter the ring, "I against puny girl! Haha! This easier than thought!" The ogre shouted pointing at her.

The girl smirked evilly "I wouldn't be so sure if I was you."

The ogre just laughed even harder, "this easy! I beat you fast! One hit!" he told and she just glared at him. "We'll see." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Flipper gestured them to the middle of the ring and looked between the two of them, this would be interesting… "Begin!" he shouted and jumped out of the ring.

_Coolers_ _POV_

Cooler watched as the girl he had been keeping an eye on entered the ring. She was tiny compared to the huge ogre she was up against.

At first glance he would have said she had no chance, but he remembered what he had been told and decided that that may not be the case.

He searched through the stands of the non-fighters until he spotted his father, who had leaned forward slightly in his seat in apparent interest.

"She doesn't stand a chance." Frieza's smug voice sounded to his left.

"Don't be so sure little brother, just watch."

The moment he finished his sentence he heard the blue frog shout, "begin."

_?'S POV_

The ogre ran at the girl as soon as he could start but she had easily ducked under his arm and was now standing behind him.

He turned and sent numerous punches at her, but she dodged each and every one of them gracefully.

He sent a solid punch at her face but she ducked under it and hit him under the chin. He fell backwards and landed flat on his back causing her to smirk, she hadn't hit him _that_ hard after all. It had been more to piss him of than anything else.

But it wasn't over yet.

He sprang back up and began sending furious kicks and punches at her.

But she just ducked and dodged gracefully before cartwheeling away from him.

He roared in anger and ran at her, she was now standing right at the edge of the ring with the five-foot drop to the ground right behind her.

She smirked and as he jumped at her, and ducked down so that he flew strait over and landed on his head out of the ring.

He stood up angrily and was about to run at her again when Flipper yelled, "ring out!" into his microphone.

The ogre stared in disbelief at her, at being beaten and roared loudly before stomping away and making the crowds part to let him through.

"Contestant 665,you are through to the next rounds! Well done!" the girl smirked before turning and walking out of the ring as she wouldn't be fighting again until at least the next day.

And everything had gone according to plan so far, she just needed that prize money…

End of chapter 

Well there you go! I updated it super fast! I had practically finished this chapter when I put the last one up, I just altered it a bit.

**You probably wont learn **_**why**_** she needs that prize money for a while, so sorry 'bout that!**

**Anyway, lovin' the reviews so far! Write more, and I'll update soon! X **


	5. Chapter 5

_A few hours after the girl got through the first round. Cooler had also got through (obviously)._

**Chapter 4 – First meeting**

Cooler was sat in the bar area alone once again. But this time he was talking to the octopus alien behind the counter, although he had been impressed with the speed and gracefulness the girl had shown when dodging attacks, she had only hit her opponent once, and that had just been to piss him off. Surely if she was as strong a fighter as this alien had told him then she would have got more attacks in? And they would have been more impressive attacks?

From what he had seen so far, she wasn't strong at all.

He had expressed his feelings to the alien and received a wide smile in response.

"Oh she's done that at all the contests. She always saves her best attacks till last. You wait and see. If she shows off all her strength in the first rounds then her opponents will know to look out for her, but if it looks like she's just winning on luck then they tend to go easy on her. But I'm warning you now, don't turn your back on her, even if she's down. She will seize the opportunity if you're distracted. So… why the interest in her anyway?"

Cooler was slightly taken aback at the question, but only slightly.

"Oh… I just… like to know who I'm up against." He lied, in truth she fascinated him. The way she had dodged the attacks had looked like some sort of acrobatic dance.

It had seemed like time itself had stood still just for her.

He was brought pleasantly out of his thoughts when a small figure dressed in a black and purple top and a short skirt with long slits up the sides and dark purple shorts underneath to keep her covered enough that it wasn't indecent, slid onto the stool next to him.

His eyes widened when he realised that it was _her_…

"Usual" was all she said and the alien put a glass with a silvery blue liquid in it down in front of her.

She lifted the glass to her lips and Cooler realised something for the first time.

Her nails were black, but that wasn't the strange bit, the looked as if they were _naturally_ like that, and not painted.

He then remembered that he had seen nails like that before, black nails were an ice-jin trait.

She seemed to sense him staring because she turned towards him.

He looked into her eyes for the first time and found himself getting lost in them.

They were the most beautiful shade of purple he had ever seen.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "can I help you?" she asked sounding slightly confused, _and_ _her_ _voice!_ She just seemed perfect to him.

But he needed to answer her question, "oh, erm, no, just…" he thought quickly for a topic, "just well done in your fight today."

"Oh," the girl blushed slightly, while staring back into his own red eyes.

"Well… thanks, same to you, I saw you fight."

Cooler mentally smiled, she had seen him fight, and maybe he had impressed her?

"Thank you… so when if your next fight?" he asked, and then wondered briefly if he would have to go up against her. Well he would if she got to the finals. How would he handle that? Sure he would beat her, there was no way he would loose deliberately, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Not until tomorrow, what about you?"

"Not for another two days… but it looks like it shouldn't be too hard to win, have you seen your opponent?"

The girl pulled a face "yeah, unfortunately."

Cooler cocked his head to the side in curiosity, did she know her opponent personally or did she not want to fight them because she thought she would loose? It would be a shame if she did loose, she wouldn't be able to stay here if she did.

"Lets just say that if you had seen her fight you would probably be feeling the same as me, it kind of ruined a plan of mine, and lets just leave it at that."

Cooler just nodded in agreement, she obviously didn't want to tell him, so he wouldn't ask.

"Okay, fair enough. So where are you from? What planet? Or on a ship?"

The girl visibly stiffened in response "oh, erm, nowhere special."

_Okay so she doesn't want to talk about that either…_ Cooler thought to himself, but instead of being deterred, he was even more intrigued.

There was so much about this female that he didn't know, but he planned to find out.

The girl yawned loudly, "well, I'm going to go and catch up on sleep. I guess I'll see you another time."

She began to walk away, but when she got halfway to the door Cooler called out, "wait! I don't think I heard your name!"

The girl turned and smiled at him "that's because I didn't give it." and with that she walked out of the door.

Giving a quick backward glance to smile at him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics for this chapter are the dream._

**Chapter 5 – Nightmares**

A small girl with long purple hair and amethyst eyes sat cross-legged in a pool of light on the floor of an over-wise dark, shadowy room, a thick metal collar around her neck and a large metal cage surrounding her.

She could hear sounds around her, in the darkness, she turned her head as much as the collar would allow, but couldn't see anything.

_A shadowy figure appeared at the very edge of the darkness, she couldn't see his face, just the basic outline of his form._

_She could see a shiny remote in his hand, he pressed a small button on it and electrical like pain erupted over her entire body from the collar causing her muscles to twitch slightly, and it felt like tiny needles stabbing into her skin all over._

_As she screamed out in pain and fell to the ground she could hear another scream, that of someone older than her._

_It wasn't a scream of physical pain; it was more a scream of fear and desperation._

_When the pain finally faded she shakily sat back up, glaring at the shadowy figure with bright purple eyes._

"_Where were you trying send her?" the voice asked, but she knew that it wasn't addressing her, it was asking the question to the owner of the other scream._

_The purple haired girl heard a sniffle off in the distance before an answer came, "please, don't hurt her, it was me, it was my idea!"_

_A scream broke through the air echoing slightly, "you were going to send her to the Saiyans weren't you? Ha, you really believe that they will let the two of you live? You have both disgraced them. In fact… you seem to be causing me a lot of trouble lately… I only really need you simply to keep her in check. But if you continue, you will be permanently 'removed'. Understand?" The image faded and then changed._

_The girl was now older, this time without the collar around her neck but still with beautiful long purple hair and eyes and she seemed to be floating in an unbreakable darkness._

"_Where are you? Where are you hiding, _little_ girl? You know you cant escape me." a voice asked, it was the same voice as the shadows voice from the previous image and it seemed to echo around her as if it was in her own head._

She tried to run from the voice, get as far away from possible, but it was no good, the voice was still echoing all around her. She couldn't escape, and the voice knew it as well as she did.

"_You can't run forever pet, its just a matter of time, you have already seen some of my Vassalage around have you not?" (a.n. Vassalage means workers or employees etc, the word is used in al the middle-English stuff I have to read for school… great...but I felt like putting it in!)_

"_GETAWAY FROM ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled clutching at her head in an attempt to clear it._

"_You know, we found her ship, and we know where you are. You can't go anywhere until you get the money to pay for the repairs or for a new ship. You wont steal one because you don't want anyone to know what you really are… but I know what you are… and mark my words, you, and your foolish mother will regret running away!"_

--

_End of dream_

--

The girl with black hair with slight purplish tint to it screamed and woke, sitting bolt upright and covered in a cold sweat, her mind seemed to buzz for a moment before it returned to normal. Or as normal as hers could be, not everyone can listen to your thoughts, or talk to you inside your own head. Most ice-jins could though. But they were much better at it than she was.

Tears stared to stream down her face as memories of the dream came back to her.

They knew where she was, although she hadn't needed to be told that, seeing blaze was enough of a hint. But they had found her mother… she dreaded to think of all the torture they were probably putting her through.

The purple haired girl clambered out of bed and walked over to her door.

She stepped out of her room and started down the hall with the intention of going for a walk.

A very, very long walk, she needed to clear her head and come up with some way to save her mother. But she barely got two steps when she bumped into a tall, muscular figure.

--

Cooler had just managed to get himself into a peaceful sleep when he heard a scream from the room next door to his. Room 665.

He was extremely pleased with his room number, his brother Frieza had even thrown a childish tantrum when he had refused to swap, Frieza had claimed that it would 'help him win the contest.' _as if…_ but it was a cool room number; 666. But there was no way it would help anyone with anything.

He was about to go back to sleep when something stopped him, it had sounded like a scream of pain…

He sat up and listened intently with his brilliant hearing.

It was quiet for a while until he heard a female voice again but instead of screaming it shouted _"_GETAWAY FROM ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" was someone in her room? What was going on? Cooler waited for a few moments and them could have sworn he could hear the female crying. Deciding that the sooner the issue was sorted, the sooner he could go back to sleep, Cooler decided to go and investigate.

He stepped out of his room and immediately walked into a shorted, but strong figure. He looked down and when he realised who it was his stomach seemed to do a back flip, then his heart sank when he looked closer.

Her face was red and tears were still wet on her cheeks, her beautiful purple eyes were wet with the moisture that was more tears threatening to fall. Her tail hung limply behind her and her posture was that of someone who was completely defeated and had given up all hope of anything good happening.

As soon as she looked up the girl whipped her eyes furiously with one hand.

"Are you okay?" Cooler asked kindly, she nodded – yes – but it was an obvious lie.

"You sure? I heard you screaming, what's wrong?"

The girl sniffed and brushed her hair out of her face, "nothing, just a nightmare. And you wouldn't understand even if I told you." She turned to leave but Cooler caught her shoulder, "try me."

She looked up at him with shining eyes and allowed him to guide her back into her room.

--

End of chapter 

_--_

**Well there you go! Another chapter! In the next one you will **_**finally**_** find out her name! My friends basically suggested names at random until we found a good one and I also put it through google, as that is my answer to just about everything… anyway REVIEW! The next one should be up soon! **


End file.
